The Moment
by MistakenForSomeoneWhoCares
Summary: Dramione stoof. Has lemon, so be wary. :::DISCONTINUED:::
1. Chapter 1

**Okay loves, this is my peace offering while my other story is being remastered. This is a oneshot right now, but I might make it longer if hear good things. Also, its my first attempt at a lemon, so be nice.**

**XxXcHaRlIeXxX**

* * *

Hermione lifted her head off the oddly hard pillow, looking around her. Why wasn't she in her bed? The entire world around her was white, save for a pale chest that she had apparently been lying on. She pushed herself up a little more, and someone's hand slid off her back, landing with a thud on the floor. She looked around as the sheet slid off her head, realising she was in the living area of the dormitory she shared with Malfoy, now that they were head boy and girl. Malfoy… She looked around, finally focusing on her previous night's pillow. Memories came flooding back to her, making her groan in a mix of humiliation and anger.

"_Granger, when are you going to be done with that? I want to go bother some first years." She looked up from her essay to glare at Draco. She was surrounded by massive books on random dark arts, and was only about halfway through the 6 foot essay she had to write._

_"You're a big ferret, I'm sure you can go abuse your power by yourself." She went back to her work, becoming so immersed she didn't notice him beside her until he stole her quill. "Hay! Give that back you jerk!"_

_"I told you not to call me a ferret." He smirked, holding it away as she grabbed wildly for it._

_"Give it!" She growled, jumping at him. He dodged, smirking wider. "Come oooOOOooon" She whined, looking pleadingly at him._

_"No chance bookworm." Hermione scowled at him._

_"You want to see a bookworm?" She growled, grabbing one of the huge books from the table._

_"Don't you dare Granger." He said, suddenly looking worried._

_"Oh I dare Malfoy. Give me my quill."_

_"Never!" He yelled, vaulting one of the sofas and running off. Hermione flung the book at him with all her might. It hit his shoulder hard. He stopped, grabbing his shoulder and swearing. Hermione took the opportunity to run over and make a grab for the quill, but he just managed to hold it out of reach. Hermione looked at him for a second, before tackling him to the ground, straddling him and using one hand to pin his hands above his head while the other grabbed the feather triumphantly._

_"Ha! Eat that ferret!" She said, letting go of his wrists and going to get off, but Draco suddenly switched their positions, so he was now straddling the shocked girl, her arms pinned above her head. The quill rolled off in another direction as he lent down, closing his eyes and using his other hand to keep her head facing him. Hermione was too shocked to move when his lips connected with hers. For some odd reason they had a bed sheet out in the room, so with clothes discarded and that over them, Draco's hands wandered over her bare body as if he was trying to memorize every curve. Her soft moans were enough encouragement enough for him to continue his actions. He crashed their lips together, letting one hand wonder down to her most sensitive area. She let out a delicious gasp as one of his fingers began rubbing gently on her clit. "Oh Malfoy." She moaned, arms leaping around his neck._

_"That's not my name Granger." He murmured against her neck, which he had taken to kissing. "Scream it out Granger." She gasped again as he slid a finger inside her, using his thumb to keep working on the little bundle of nerves. He was moving tortuously, taking in every moan he caused to erupt from the girl as he added more fingers._

_"Stop…teasing me." She panted, gripping his shoulders tightly._

_"If you insist." He smirked, repositioning himself over her. He placed his tip near her entrance, then looked down, suddenly unsure. "Granger, are you a virgin?" Hermione blushed, shaking her head. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really?"_

_"Yeah. A party this last summer got a little out of hand."_

_"I see." He lent down and kissed her again, slightly irritated that he wasn't the first to have the Gryffindor princess. As he was kissing her he pushed in, causing groans from them both, He set up a fast pace, smirking as her legs wrapped around his waist. "Come on Granger, I want to hear my name." He panted in her ear._

_"Oh Draco." She gasped, as one of his hands began playing with her right nipple._

_"Louder baby, louder." He breathed, quickening his pace. Soon enough he felt her tighten around him, screaming out his name for all to hear._

_"God Draco!" She screamed as she came. With a few more thrusts and a final groan, Draco followed her, collapsing on top of her. After a few minutes of getting their breath back, Draco pulled out of her and switched their positions again so he was lying on the floor with the exhausted witch lying sprawled over him._

_"I think we should do this again Granger." He smirked, only receiving a tired 'mmm' in return. He almost tenderly pulled the sheet over them both and wrapped his arms around the small form on him. Hermione snuggled closer, not caring about repercussions at that moment. She was too comfortable for that._

Hermione looked down at a smirking Draco. "Well that was a night I won't forget." He said, the obvious amusement in his voice making Hermione want to hit him.

"Stop smirking."

"Why should I?"

"Because it's annoying."

"So? You just slept with me."

"Shut it ferret face."

"Wrong answer Hermione." She yelped as Draco grabbed her waist, pulling her so she was lying flat on top of him. He then twisted, so he was lying on top of her, balancing on his elbows, smirking even wider.

"You just called me Hermione." She breathed, sounding amazed. He blinked.

"That I did." He confirmed, before leaning down and kissing her on the neck. "But, then again last night you were screaming 'Draco' to the ceiling." She put her hands up onto his chest, glaring at him.

"Wayta ruin the moment."

"It's not gone yet." He smirked, leaning in to kiss her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to do another :D This one has no lemon, but it has fluff and hints at other couples if you spy carefully. Theres one you have to really think outside the box for, but if I do others I want to take that particular one further. I couldnt be asked to botch up another lemon, but if you want more, lemme know nd i'll do me best! :D**

**x**

* * *

Ginny walked along the corridor, Blaise walking beside her. They had reached a silent agreement as they walked, neither was to talk. They were both going to see their best friends, but neither tended to associate with the other, so this was simply a pairing of convenience. Blaise held the hidden door open for Ginny, who nodded thanks and both walked in, only to freeze when they found Hermione and Draco, asleep on the floor, barely covered by the thin white sheet on them. Ginny was first to move. She walked forwards, shaking Hermione gently. "Herm?" She opened her eyes, blinking round. She looked at Ginny, then at Blaise, then finally to the still sleeping Draco.

"Oh hell." She muttered, holding the sheet to her and sitting up. "Hay Gin." She said sheepishly, biting her lip in embaressment. Draco chose that point to wake up, yawning and sitting up. He didn't open his eyes, just slipped his arms around Hermione's waist and kissing her shoulder.

"Morning." He whispered softly, nuzzling his face into her sex hair.

"Draco, care to explain?" Blaise said, smirking the infamous Slytherin smirk as Draco's eyes snapped open.

"Why are you here?" He asked accusingly.

"I came to say hi, along with the ginger." He dodged a hex cast at him from Ginny. "But I see you're busy."

"Can you two wait outside please?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice.

"Sure Herm." Ginny said soothingly. She turned and as she stood, glaring at Blaise. "Now Zabini, care to have a little talk about my hair colour?" She growled, stalking towards him. As soon as the door shut, Hermione tried to jump up, but Draco kept her still.

"Draco, let go, I need to have a shower."

"There's no reason for us not to take one together." He smirked. Hermione sighed.

"You won't let me get away until I let you shower with me will you."

"Of course not." He smirked. They joined a very angry looking Ginny and a smug looking Blaise about 15 minutes later. Ginny dragged Hermione back to the Gryffindor common room at lightning speed, taking her up to the girls dormitories where Lavender Brown, the Patil sisters, Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood were all stationed around. Lavender and Cho were on Lavenders bed, with Luna leaning at the foot of it, the Patil sisters on Parvati's bed. How the hell the three Ravenclaws had got into the dorm, Hermione would never know, but they seemed to do it regularly.

"I found her." Ginny said darkly, letting Hermione scurry over to what had once been her bed. She drew her knees into her as Ginny sat on the end of it.

"Where was she?" Lavender asked, looking at the blushing Hermione curiously.

"She was asleep."

"Asleep?"

"Yeah, on a certain ferrets chest. _Bare_ chest I should say." All mouths fell open at her statement. "Oh and it doesn't stop there. Miss Granger was starker's as well." The girls all let out loud squeaks.

"Thanks Gin." Hermione snapped. She smirked.

"Oh my god! You and Malfoy!" Cho gasped.

"Are you guys dating?" Luna asked dreamily. Hermione went, if possible, even redder.

"Not exactly." She said slowly, thanking whoever was up there that she didn't stutter. "Ok, guys, until I'm done please don't interrupt." They nodded. "Well, it was yesterday evening, and he wanted to do something stupid, and wanted me to come, but I had an essay to do, so I called him a ferret and told him to do it himself." The all laughed. "But he came over and nicked my quill right out of my hands."

"Dick." Ginny muttered, receiving shushing noises from the other girls.

"So, I told him to give it back, but he didn't, just ran off. I threw a book at him, and he stopped running off, and so I tried to grab my quill but he held it really high so I couldn't reach. Then I sorta tackled him to the floor and grabbed it back, but when I was getting up he pulled me down again and started kissing me." She thought for a second, then yelled. "I STILL DON'T HAVE MY BLOODY QUILL!" They all laughed.

"God, you just shagged the hottest guy in school." Cho said. They all stared at her.

"But you're dating Harry!" Parvati said in a shocked voice.

"So? I love him and all, but I can't deny true hotness." They all laughed.

"I still can't believe you got with him. You're going to be killed by rabid fan girls for sure." Padma warned. Hermione grinned.

"Shouldn't we be getting to the point of this meeting?" Luna said dreamily.

"Right! The Yule Ball!" Parvati cried. "First order of business, dates. I'm with Shamus."

"Dean." Her sister said, smirking happily.

"I'm with Ron." Luna mumbled out, still inspecting the ceiling.

"Harry, obviously." Cho put in.

"I'm with Ernie." Lavender said, grinning sheepishly.

"Mines a surprise." Ginny said with a wink. "And I think we can guess about Hermione's."

"He won't ask me." Hermione sighed. "It was an accident, and just a one night thing."

"Not with the way he was holding onto you Mione." Ginny said, glancing at her.

"What?"

"He was clinging onto you for dear life."

"Just because it was cold and I was warm."

"Don't blame me when he confesses his undying love." Hermione scowled.

"Ok, next is the dresses. Who's found one?" Everyone except for Ginny and Hermione put their hands up. "You two better hurry."

"We're going out tomorrow, if Hermione can keep away from darling Drakey long enough." The girls descended into fits of giggles as a pillow collided with the red head.

* * *

**There you go! I have to run to Tesco's now, cause my memory stick is gerfucked! Love you all...REVIEW DAMN YOU ALL! YOU OWE ME REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy doody ladies and gents! This one is stupidly short today, simply because I need to have it for the next bit. I also need help from you lovely people. Currently in the version I have on my computer, I have hit a deadlock, as Hermione has moved into her own flat by this point. WHAT CAN HAPPEN NEXT?! Cookies/credit for the winning idea!**

**xXxChArLiExXx**

* * *

When Hermione arrived back at her dorm she tried to hurry straight to her room, but when she passed one of the sofa's, a pair of arms leapt out and tugged her over the back, pulling her into someone's lap

When Hermione arrived back at her dorm she tried to hurry straight to her room, but when she passed one of the sofa's, a pair of arms leapt out and tugged her over the back, pulling her into someone's lap. She let out a yelp as a pair of lips crashed onto her own. The loud yelp had emptied her lungs, so the fact someone, although she had a good idea who, was stopping her from drawing in breath was not helpful. She was just about to pass out from lack of oxygen when Draco broke the kiss, smirking at her as she gasped for air. "Don't do that!" She gasped, glaring up at him.

"Why not?" He challenged, leaning down again. She stopped him with one of her hands over his mouth.

"Because I nearly passed out." He moved back from her hand with a smirk.

"I'll make it shorted next time. Anyway, Granger." He suddenly seemed very business like. "You don't have a date for this ball thing next week?" She shook her head. "Go with me then."

"Is that an order or a request?"

"Little from column A, little from column B." She smiled up at him, trying to hide her shock. "So are you going with me or not?" He frowned as she pretended to think.

"I'm going with you." He lent down again, and murmured against her lips.

"Good."

* * *

**REVIEW AND SEND ME YOUR IDEAS! I HAVE LOST THE PLOT! Haha...I made a funny:D**

**Again, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres the next one. If you dont want to listen to my rant, then stop reading my note here. _I am so fucking pissed off right now I couldn't actually write the out the short story I was doing. I got totally screwed over by like everyone, and my family all hate each other! I officially hate getting up, simply because today collage sucked. Problem is, my mum/dad/stepmum/any other parent figure in my life wouldnt allow me to give it up! Arrrg! And, the guy who seemed totally into me is now clearly after my mate! Ha! How fucking fun it must be for the gods to get my hopes up! _Anyway, rant over. Oh, and you should be able to guess the Ginny pairing by the end of this chapter.**

**x**

* * *

The day of the ball arrived and the school was devoid of girls for most of the day. Only Ginny actually turned up for breakfast. She sat at the table and began piling her plate high with food. "Gin?" Ron said nervously.

"Yo?"

"Where is everyone?" Ginny looked up, seeming to only just realise that she was the only girl in the room. Every boy was looking at her.

"I'm on a recon slash supplies mission, so I decided I would eat as well."

"Recon slash supplies?"

"Yeah. Finding out if any other girls are here and getting food."

"Riiight…well Gin, you realise you're being gaped at by nearly the whole hall."

"Yeah." She grinned. "Great little confidence booster." Ron looked shocked, and Harry laughed. "Right well, I need to be off." She said, piling toast into a napkin and walking out. Ginny walked into the heads dorm where the girls were already getting primped. Hermione hadn't come in yet, but no one said anything about that. Ginny dished out the toast as the girls prepared for a huge girly day. Ginny was the designated messenger for them. The others were all in dressing gowns and pyjamas, some with face packs on, giving them oddly alien looks.

"How'd the boys react?" Cho asked, her hair wrapped in a towel.

"They all stared at me like a crazy person."

"You gonna tell us who you're mystery date is yet?"

"I told you!" She chided, smirking. "It's a surprise." Pansy Parkinson sniffed slightly.

"I still contend its Zabini." Ginny rolled her eyes and looked around.

"I have standards you know. Where's Hermione?"

"Draco's telling her off for us being here. I reckon he just wants morning sex and needed an excuse." They all looked to the locked bedroom door with the silver plaque bearing Draco's name. As if on que the door opened and Hermione stormed out. Draco followed, a large smirk on his face.

"Come on Granger, it was a joke."

"Oh that's what it was? Oh I'd never have guessed." He walked over to where she had flopped on the couch next to Pansy.

"Granger…"

"Yes?" She snapped icily.

"Come here baby." He offered a hand which she grudgingly took. The girls watched in amazement as he tenderly pulled her into him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You know that. I promise I won't say it again." He pressed his forehead gently on hers, hands running up and down her back. "Baby you know I wouldn't intentionally hurt you. I'd rather die than loose you." Hermione smiled slightly.

"I know."

"Now gimmi a kiss, I want to go get breakfast." She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and he let her go.

"See you later ferret face."

"You'll pay for that later." He smirked before leaving the room.

"Wow Herm." Hermione looked round at the girls all staring at her.

"The amazing bouncing ferret has a heart after all."

"What'd you mean?" She was totally confused. Ginny glanced at the other girls, who were looking incredulous that she didn't realise it.

"Hermione, when I was with him he never even talked to me, let alone apologise." Pansy said at last. "He's a totally different person around you."

"He's just being nice."

"Which is what's so amazing." Ginny stood. "He's the Sylytherin Prince. He doesn't just say sorry to people for hurting them. He laughs. It's weird seeing him like that."

"Does he want to cuddle after you do it?" Pansy suddenly asked. Hermione flushed bright red and looked away, nodding.

"He won't actually let me go half the time."

"That proves it."

"Proves what?" Nearly all of the Syltherin girls looked at each other.

"He never wants to cuddle with anyone." Millicent Bullstrode said. "He told me he detests it. Apparently it was a waste of time." Hermione went, if possible, even redder.

"Let's just get ready shall we?" She grumbled. "I still want to know who Ginny's going with."

"Ah, but I'm not going to tell you, so stop changing the subject."

* * *

**Loving the reviews so far people, but give me more! **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg! I love you guys! I got loads of reviews so far and I just want to inform you that you are all required to leave more loving reviews! I expect five per person! :P Ooo, nd Draco's gonna get well possesive!**

**x**

Draco looked to his best friend in surprise. They, along with all the other boys who had dates, were waiting in the corridor outside the head's dorms. "Why not?"

"I hid it from you this long, why would I ruin it now?"

"Come on, please?"

"No."

"Dick."

"It's opening." Someone beside them said. All the boys looked to the wall that was opening up. Hermione was the first to exit. The dark pink dress with its sliver trimmings fitted her in all the right places, making Draco's jaw drop.

"I have never wanted that witch more." He muttered, walking up to her. "You scrub up nicely Granger." He smirked.

"Not so bad yourself Malfoy." He grinned and pulled her out of the limelight by the hand. He didn't appreciate others looking at what he considered his. "Wait for Ginny." Hermione said, holding him back and turning to the doorway. After a few others had exited, Ginny came out, looking stunning in the long black dress. It had gold swirling designs creeping up it.

"That dress…I know it from somewhere." Draco muttered. The entire crowd watched as Ginny walked out. They all knew about her mystery date, and were dying to find out who it was. Ron just wanted to know who to beat up. They all gasped when Blaise stepped forwards.

"Hello love." He smirked, holding out an arm. Ginny walked to him and let him hold her by the waist. Draco suddenly knew where he had seen the dress before. Blaise's tie matched the swirls on Ginny's dress.

"Come on you bastard." She smirked. They walked to Hermione and Draco, who were grinning.

"Ron's going to strangle you, you realise that don't you Zabini." Hermione pointed out.

"Well Draco's survived touching you up, so I should be fine." Hermione scowled. "Let's go."

Hermione grimaced as she was spun on the spot by a very touchy feely guy. She could see Draco making his way towards them. She silently began thanking the lord that he was coming to rescue her. A hand landed on her shoulder, effectively stopping their dance. "Excuse me, we're trying to dance." The boy holding her snapped.

"You were trying, she was succeeding. Now unless you give me back my girlfriend you will find out why I am the Slytherin prince." The boy grudgingly let go of Hermione, who all but fell into Draco's waiting arms. He pulled her in close to him, sneering at the other boy, who stalked off as Draco began to dance with her. "I don't want you going near him again."

"What?" Hermione looked up at him. There was anger in his tone, something she wasn't quite used to.

"I don't trust him. You're not to go near him again, understand?" She nodded. "I just don't want someone like him around you. He could really hurt you." Hermione smiled and lent her head against him. Two hours later Hemione was getting tired. They had been dancing almost non stop,

"Draco?" He looked down at her.

"Hm?"

"I'm tired."

"You want to go to bed?" She nodded. "Come on then." He broke his embrace and pulled her off the dance floor. Hermione gave a small sleepy wave to her friends before they left the hall. When they arrived at the dorm Draco scooped her up, ignoring the grunt of surprise from his girlfriend.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go again! This one is quite short, which annoys me as much as you, but hell:D I think this is my best example of mush/possesive Draco yet. I'm working on him proposing right now, but theres at least two more before we get to that bit, so unlucks mate! :D**

**x**

* * *

Hermione let herself be carried into Draco's room. She just couldn't be bothered to fight with him over their placement for the night. He gently took off the beautiful dress and the underwear beneath, then slid a large t-shirt of his over her head. Draco lay beside her, and covered them both with the blanket before pulling Hermione onto him. "Goodnight baby." He cooed into her ear, starting to place light kisses on her forehead. "I love you." He muttered sleepily. Hermione's eyes went wide and she sat up. He blinked at her, his white blonde hair a total mess. "What?"

"You just said you love me."

"And?"

"Did you mean it?"

"I thought you were supposed to be the smartest witch of our time?" He grabbed her waist and pulled her back down. "Of course I did. If I didn't I would have left you along time ago. Now shut up and go to sleep, I have Quidditch tomorrow." Hermione was stunned as she lay there in the dark. All the signs were there, she just hadn't realised. He was the one who wanted to go public with their relationship. Hermione had refused at first because she knew that Ron and Harry would kill Draco in the nastiest way they could find. He was the one who had started everything. He was the one who, while acting totally indifferent, albeit rather possessive, outside of the privacy of their dorm, would always ask if she needed anything inside.

"Really?" He opened his eyes and sat up with a sigh. "Sorry." She said sheepishly, not looking at him.

"Granger, look at me." She didn't. "I said look at me." He growled, seeming slightly angry. She still didn't, inspecting his bed spread, so he reacted as was expected. He grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look at him. "You look at me when I tell you Granger." She kept her eyes on him this time, even when he let go, letting his hand drop to her shoulder. "Like I said before, I love you. I want to keep you with me forever. I don't care whether you love me or not, because as long as you're here with me right now, I'm happy." Hermione was silent and still, trying to wrap her head around the new emotions running through her like an Olympic sprinter. Suddenly she knew what she was going to say. She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. She pulled her head back, grinning at him.

"You don't know how long I waited to hear that." He smirked at her. "I love you too!"

"I knew it." He smirked wider, wrapping his arms around her and cuddling her. "Now shut the hell up and go to sleep."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because in case you forgot I 'm a Gryffindor, and so it's in my interest that you be tired for the game."

"I'll push you out the bed if you don't shut up."

"No you won't." He sighed, rolling so he was now laying half on top of her.

"I know."

* * *

**REVIEW AND I'LL SEND YOU SOME OF MY AMAZINGLY TASTY BROWNIES! Hehe...I made brownies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I had to shove two chapters together cause they were stupidly short, and I know you all hate that. Draco gets scary possesive in this one, but you can probably understand his reasons. Sorry this is quite crap, but I'm ill, and I messed my feet up so I can't walk properly and I had a bad day.**

**x**

* * *

The end of the year dawned cold and grey. It was to be on of those summers that never quite seemed to reach hot. The last morning of term was a miserable one for Hermione, who didn't particularly want to do what she was about to, but felt it was for the best. She walked up to Draco while he was finishing packing and sat on the bed. "Draco…"

"Yeah baby?"

"I don't think this can work outside of school." His head snapped round.

"What?"

"This thing we have. I mean, I love it, and I love you, but I really need to look more at finding a job and an apartment."

"You don't need to." He growled, standing and walking to her. "I intended for you to live with me and Malfoy Manor." Hermione was slightly surprised, especially since he mentioned nothing about moving in before hand.

"Draco, I really don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?" Hermione stood. "You don't need a job, or a flat. I can look after you fine."

"I want to be independent, even if it's only for a little while." He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off the bed, causing Hermione blinked at the sudden roughness.

"You listen to me Granger, I will not have you putting aside this just so you can go play miss 21st century. If you try this again I will drag you kicking and screaming to the Manor because I will not let you ruin what we have, you understand that?" She nodded. "Good." He let go of her and turned back to his trunk. Hermione rubbed her arms where he had grabbed her. They hurt, and felt like they would bruise.

"D.d.draco?"

"Yeah baby?"

"This summer, I'll be staying with the Weaslys, so you'll have to write there if you want to-"?

"Why are you staying there?"

"Because I always s do. They're like a second family to me."

"I see."

"But anyway, I'll be there, so sending any letters to my house would be pointless." He smirked at her.

"How likely are the Weasels to kill me?"

"Very. They're convinced you set up Ginny and Blaise, and they refuse to believe that you're treating me well." Draco smirked again.

"I'll bring backup when I come visit then." She smiled.

**XoXoXoX**

Hermione glared at the twins. The Weasly's plus one Potter were helping her move into her new flat, but between Harry, Ron and the twins it was not becoming the easiest job. "Fred-"

"I'm George."

"Oh which ever one you bloody are! Stop throwing that!"

"I don't get why you're not moving in with ferret face." Harry said, putting plates in one of the cupboards. The Weasleys looked at him in shock. "I mean, I hate him and everything, but still, Malfoy Manor is a pretty decent offer."

"Because I want to know what its like to live alone. I always shared a room. The only time I didn't was the start of me being head girl, but after I got together with Malfoy he started sleeping in my room or I would sleep in his."

"But he was just offering to pay for everything; I don't see the point in not accepting something like that."

"Neither do I Potter." A familiar drawl came from the front door. They all turned to look at Malfoy. "But if that's what she wants, then I'll stand back."

"Draco! I didn't know you would come today!"

"I had to see the place for myself." He said with a smirk, holding out his arms for her to run into them. "I can't say I like you living in this place."

"Why not?"

"It's too far to travel." He smirked again. "Need a hand or are you content with these clowns juggling your cups?" Hermione whipped round.

"GEORGE I ALREADY SAID DON'T DO THAT!"

"I'm Fred this time."

"I DON'T BLOODY CARE!"

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**If I am not much mistaken this is my first attempt at Draco's POV, so yeah, you know the drill. The last bit is so mushy it almost killed me to write. The last scene came from a brilliant idea provided by SillyBellaEdwardsForMe, so a huge thankyou and a hug to you! I hope you like it...wait, I'm lying. I know you will like it!**

**x**

* * *

Draco lay on the bed, smiling slightly as his girlfriend snuggled closer in her sleep. He loved moments like this. She looked so peaceful. He knew that letting her go would never be an option. He had worked too hard to keep her thus far. His mind flicked to the little box sitting on his desk at home. He had everything planned out. This weekend he had organised (with his best friends help) a trip for two to Paris. It was going to be romantic or whatever it was girls liked. They would be leaving tomorrow, which was why he had spent the night with her (aside from the sex), so they could be nearer to the centre of London. The woman he loved muttered something about ponies in her sleep, making him smile wider. Soon he would make sure that if it was a pony she wanted a pony she would get. He lent down, kissing her forehead that was radiating with that happy heat you only seem to find when you're next to a sleeping person. "I love you." He whispered onto her skin.

**oxoxoxo**

Hermione grinned as she was walked forwards. "Okay, seriously, where are we?" She asked, trying to peer through her boyfriends hands.

"Don't be so nosy Granger." He said behind her, the smirk evident in his voice.

"I'm not nosy." She defended, making him chuckle. He stopped, causing her to stop as well.

"Ready?" He murmured, leaning close to her ear.

"Course I am." He took his hands away. Hermione let out a gasp. They were at one of the very top levels of the Eiffel Tower. A cold wind was blowing around them, but Hermione barely noticed as she took in the scene. A small table for two with a white table cloth as shining silverware was laid out for them, with candles making the champagne glasses glint. "Oh my god. How'd you…" She trailed off, looking at him helplessly.

"I have connections." He smirked, leading her to the table. He acted the perfect gentleman, pulling her chair out for her and pouring drinks.

"This is amazing." She breathed, looking out over the scene. Paris stretched out beneath them, made up of tiny dots of light and moving pinpricks of car lights.

"Food?" He offered, pointing to the plate. She looked down. It was filled with-

"Oh god." She laughed. It was pepperoni pizza. It was the first meal she had tried to cook for them. Her attempt had gone massively wrong, but they had eaten it anyway. "You remembered?"

"How could I forget you managing to make the oven explode?" He asked, picking up a slice. She grinned, grabbing one for herself and starting to eat. Once they had finished, Draco offered her a hand. "Come on." He led her to the railing this time. "Look out there. What can you see?"

"Paris." She said slightly dreamily.

"Not just Paris. Beyond Paris is the rest of the world." She frowned at him. He was being very philosophical considering he was Draco Malfoy. "Granger, I want to give you that world, but right now I can't. Give it another few years, and maybe, but right now I want to offer you something else." He held up a small box.

"What is it?" She asked, taking the box uncertainly.

"I see a box is an unfamiliar concept for you. Open it and see for yourself." She did, and let out another gasp. Inside was a small, silver ring with emeralds set either side of a diamond.

"Oh my god." She whispered again.

"Hermione." She looked up again. "Will you marry me?" Hermione nodded dumbly.

"Yes." She whispered, tears pricking in her eyes. He moved forwards, taking the ring from its little velvet cushion and sliding it onto her finger. "You called me Hermione again." She grinned through the tears as he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"That's twice now." He said, looking thoughtful. "You must be really special to get me to do that."

"You make me special." She whispered, leaning her head on his chest. He leant down, kissing her on the top of her head.

"I love you."

"Love you too. And don't think I didn't hear you last night." He smirked, tightening his grip.

"Didn't doubt it for a second."

**oxoxoxoxo**

Hermione lay on top of Draco, slowly falling asleep as he rested the book he was reading on her head. The ring was glittering in the dim light coming from his bedside lamp, which was almost mesmerising to watch. "Draco?"

"Hm?" He asked, not looking up (or down if your picky) from his book. She wriggled up so she was next to his head, looking him in the eyes. She forgot what she was going to say the second she looked into his eyes. He just laughed when she told him as much. "Well it must have been important for you to bother coming up here."

"I know, but I really can't remember." He smirked and sat up.

"Allow me to jog your memory." He lent down, kissing her tenderly. The tenderness soon turned more intense, and the book fell forgotten to the floor as he moved on top of her. Hermione grinned into the kiss. This reminded her of their first night together. Wait. She suddenly sat up, forcing him to sit up as well. An elegant brow raised in question to her angry look.

"You are such a bastard." She growled.

"I beg your pardon Granger?" He said, thoroughly confused.

"My quill." She growled again.

"Your quill?" She doe forwards, knocking him on his back. She pinned him to the bed, glaring as he smirked. "If you wanted to be on top you could have just asked."

"You never gave me my quill back!" She cried in frustration, and a small amount of embarrassment. He smirked.

"That was 5 years ago and you still haven't forgotten?"

"No." She sat back on her knees folding her arms.

"I think it's a fair exchange." He shrugged.

"For what?" She snapped, glaring at him.

"A heart for a quill."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	9. HELP ME!

**Loyal readers and reviewers, this is a call to arms!...or to keyboards if you're really picky.**

**I have hit major writers block with this. I need to have idea's of what you all want flung my way.**

**The question is, do you want me to skip straight to the wedding, or do you want some drama and shit, or do you wants fluff?**

**The moral of this story is I need clever people like youtself to tell me what you want.**

**I can also include things about other pairings if you want :D**

**Thankyou! Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Finally! I did it! Hope you guys like it, cause it's all I could think of! Major love to those who sent in ideas! You rock my socks! Enjoy, and don't blame me if its shit.**

**x**

* * *

"Do I really have to go?" Draco whined, sitting on the bed and glaring at his fiancées back as she looked through their wardrobe.

"Yes." She answered shortly, pulling out a top to go with her skirt.

"Why?!"

"Because he's your friends, and he'll need support." Draco knew she was right, and jumped to his feet, deciding on a different tact.

"We had an agreement Granger. You don't have to give up work and I don't have to visit them for anything other than an emergency." Hermione turned, now with the top on, and gave him a stern look.

"This is an emergency. This is the first time Ginny is introducing him to her family! You remember how nervous you were when you first met them."

"But they hate me. It's different!"

"No its not. If anything, it's worse for him! He's the one doing their sister." Draco smirked at this. "You have to go. Blaise needs your help on this." She turned back. "And besides." An evil grin lit her face. "The Weasleys have been wanting to see you oh so much."

"Yeah, I'll bet they have." He muttered. He was still sore from becoming a test subject for Fred and George last time.

"Come on, get dressed, Ginny and Blaise will be here soon."

**oxoxoxo**

Half an hour later, the four stood outside the burrow's front door, Ginny visibly shaking.

"Oh god Herm, they're gonna do something really bad, I just know it." She groaned, glancing at her boyfriend.

"It's alright, just calm down." Hermione soothed. "If they try anything I'll be there to sort them out…and I brought spare bait." Ginny grinned and glanced at Draco, who was saying something about the Weasel boys being able to smell fear. "Look, its all going to be-" A loud smash cut her off, and Bill came soaring from one of the windows. He waved to the four before sprinting off, holding a pile of papers.

"BILL!" Percy's voice screamed. "GIVE THOSE BACK!" Two others dove out of the broken window. Identical flashes of orange ran past, but stopped when they noticed the two males.

"Well, well, well George." Fred smirked.

"What do we have here?" George grinned at his twin.

"You here to help us test more products Malfoy?"

"No he is not." Hermione snapped. "Fred, George, Ginny wants to introduce you to someone." The boys looked at their sister, who nervously made her way over to Blasie.

"Guys, this is Blaise Zabini." She slipped a shaking hand into his. "My boyfriend." Fred and George raised their eyebrows.

"Oh really?" A voice behind them spoke. They looked round at Charlie and Ron, who were smirking.

"Yes really." Ginny snapped, starting to get indignant. "Where's mum?"

"Kitchen." They all said at the same time, just as Bill came running back into earshot.

"What did I miss?"

"Ginny has a boyfriend." Charlie grinned. Bill smirked like his younger brothers.

"Methinks a little heart to heart chat is in order." George grinned. His twin grabbed Blaises arm, starting to drag him into the house. "Come brothers, grab the ferret also!" Ron smirked, grabbing Draco by the back of the shirt. Before either of the girls could do a thing, they were shut outside again. "

"Uh oh." Was all Hermione could say.

**xoxoxox**

Draco and Blaise found themselves shoved down onto one of the worn out sofa's, surrounded by smirking red heads. "So Zabini." Ron started, leaning on the sofa in between the two. "You're dating my sister….where do you see this whole thing going?"

"What?"

"Well surely you have a plan." Charlie grinned.

"Uh…"

"Or are you just trying to get in her knickers."

"No!" Blaise yelled, feeling panicked.

"Don't worry mate. They did this to me as well." Draco muttered to him.

"So you plan on marrying her then?" Percy said sternly. Only his brothers noticed the rare flicker of humor in his voice.

"What? I…I don't know! Not yet."

"So she's just a passing fancy to you?" The other brothers had stepped back to allow Percy free reign. He loved torturing people, and his brothers loved to watch.

"No!"

"So you do plan to marry her? Going a bit fast eh?"

"NO! Stop twisting my words!"

"Oh so you're the suspicious type are you?"

"No! Stop it!"

"So what exactly are your intentions with my sister?" Blasie seemed to calm himself down with the relatively simple question.

"I can assure you Weasley, my intentions are nothing but honourable." He said, regaining the smooth demeanour Slytherins were known for.

"And would you ever consider marrying her?" Blaise considered this for a second.

"Not yet. Maybe when we're older." He shrugged.

"Hmm…" Percy said. "Do you have a good job?" They all looked round in surprise. "What? We have to know if he can look after her." The brothers all went 'oh' and looked at him. Draco and Blaise smirked at each other. It was kind of stupid asking him that.

"Yeah. I do." Both of them earned thousands of galleons a day, so they knew money would never be a problem.

**oxoxoxo**

Hermione tried to distract Ginny from nervously glancing t the door by getting her into discussing wedding dresses. It was working pretty well, and Ginny was getting really into her debate with her mum over cream or white. Hermione herself was quite worried about what the Weasley's were doing to Draco and Blaise, but she didn't let it show. She had slowly been picking up the skill of hiding her emotions from Draco, something which she was immensely grateful for. It was helping a lot with any Malfoy family gatherings she was tricked into. "I think that white is better!" Ginny insisted.

"But cream is so much more elegant."

"But white can be twinned with stuff. I think white with little designs." A crash interrupted her mothers response. All three woman whipped out their wands with reflexes born of spending too much time with Fred and George before walking cautiously to the door. When they opened it however, George and Fred had Blaise wrapped in a hug, and Charlie was talking uncharacteristically seriously with Draco. Ginny looked at Hermione with worry. "I think they hit their heads."

"We did nothing of the sort Gin-bug!" Fred said, releasing the death hug he had on Blaise. "We just realised that this young man is in fact, he best guy you could have picked!" Ginny frowned as Blaise disentangled himself and walked over.

"They needed some high profile investors for their shops." He smirked. "Me and Draco are investing and spreading the word." Hermione smirked. That habit was so easy to pick up around Draco and his family.

"And blondie is putting money in for dragons." George said, jumping onto the sofa beside Draco. Hermione looked at Ron, who just shrugged.

"I hate them, but they know they'll get their asses kicked if they do anything." The Weasley's and Hermione laughed, but Draco and Blaise exchanged nervous glances. At least they mostly got on.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
